The smile I fell in love with
by Random-xx-name
Summary: SASODEI FLUFF Shounen Ai ; Deidara's excited for his birthday and he's asking for nothing. Sasori was confused why the blonde is acting that way for he can read him like a book.


**I don't own any of the characters in this story. Sasori, Deidara and the others belong to Masashi Kishimoto C= I hope you guys like this story! I wrote this story because Deidara's birthday is on May 5th. Yes, I'm aware that this may have been early... Anyway...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The smile I fell in love with<em>**

_Classes start at April, Sasori decided to study at this school that he knew nothing about since it was close to the apartment that he rented. He lost his parents and he doesn't have any other relatives. So, he's been living by himself since that accident._

_He had crimson locks that perfectly accent his hazel eyes. He got it from his father. And also, the reason why he's going to be popular is because he's an intelligent and an artistic student. The only problem is, he's snobbish and quiet._

_Obviously, you wouldn't expect a person like him to be friends with a very talkative person. But he did. He became friends with a noisy person. His name was Deidara. He never understood why he suddenly got close to him._

_Deidara was the complete opposite of him. He had long blonde locks; some of it covers his left eye and some of it is tied up. He has bright blue eyes that sparkle like sapphire stones. Deidara is talkative all the time and he loves to boast about his 'art' all the time._

_Sasori found the blonde annoying and calls him a 'brat'. But despite the silly nickname, Deidara calls him 'Danna' as a sign of respect. Respect for what? Art. Art is everything that Deidara talks about. Both of them may have different opinions about art but it never became a reason why Deidara shouldn't call him his master._

_If the blonde never became his friend, he never would have met his other friends, Pein, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, Itachi, Kakuzu, Tobi and Hidan. Even though he has other friends, he's still close to Deidara for some unknown reasons._

_Students started rumours about them dating and the likes. But both of them just ignored those rumours for they know to themselves that it's false._

* * *

><p>Deidara stood in front of his friend. "It's coming in 10 days!" He exclaimed. A wide grin was all over his face.<p>

The red head glanced at Konan, looking for answers. She looked back at him with a mischievous smile and said, "It's his birthday."

"And you guys know what I want, right,un?"

"Yeah." His friends said in unison.

"What? What does he want?" Sasori whispered at the blue haired teen.

"Nothing," she replied, "He tells that we should save our money and buy ourselves something that we like instead of buying him something."

"Then why is he excited about his birthday?"

"Because that's his special day. He has to be excited. You should be worrying if he's depressed about his birthday."

The red head just nodded. He can read Deidara like a book, but he's quite confused why the blonde is not asking for any gifts.

* * *

><p>"Brat, I'm going to walk home with you."<p>

Deidara gave him a small smile. "Sure, Danna. But I have to go to my part time job."

"It's fine." Sasori said.

"I'm so excited,un! I'm going to get older but this is just exciting!" The blonde muttered to himself happily.

"What do you want as a gift?" He finally asked.

"I don't want any,un. Save your money and buy yourself something instead. I don't want to feel like I'm in debt with you."

'Just like what Konan said.' The red head thought. "You really are an idiot, aren't you, brat?"

Deidara looked confused. "Why? I didn't say anything idiotic."

"Look, let's head home, shall we?"

The blonde just pouted his lips and looked away.

* * *

><p>On their way home, Deidara asked, "When's your birthday, Danna?"<p>

"Why do you ask such a question, brat?"

"I just want to know so I could buy you something."

Sasori stopped walking. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk. The blonde also stopped walking as soon as he noticed that the other stopped. He looked back. "Un?"

"You're going to but me something and yet you won't let me buy you anything?" The red head chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm serious. It's better to give than to receive."

Sasori became despondent. "Tsk." He started to walk again. But he noticed that Deidara disappeared. He stopped once again and glanced around, hoping to find that guy with long blonde hair. 'Where did you run off to, brat?'

He looked for Deidara. The city was quite populated that you won't easily find a certain person in the crowd, but the red head did find the blonde immediately. When he was about to approach his friend, Deidara glanced at him with comely smile.

"I'm sorry,un. I just checked something important." The blonde apologised, bowing his head down. "I'm going to my part time job now. Will you be alright on your way home?"

Rather than saying, "I'm not a kid anymore, brat. I can go home safely," the red head fell silent. He had a lot in his mind. 'Checked something_ important_? Is he messing with me?' He pondered.

"Danna?" Deidara whispered worriedly.

He immediately snapped out of his thoughts and came up with, "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah. Bye!" The blonde waved goodbye as he mixed with the crowd. Sasori could still see his long blonde locks even though he's far away. And he doesn't understand why he can still distinguish Deidara from the other blondes walking down the street. It was just too _unexplainable_.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed and in front of his friends, once again, Deidara announced, "8 days left! You guys know what I want!" And after that, he just sat next to the red head.<p>

"Why are you so keen about your birthday when you ask us not to give you anything? You do know that you are asking your stubborn friends not to give you a gift." Sasori said. He was scribbling down noted for the blonde to study,

"They already know that I don't want anything. Besides, it saves them money."

"Your reasons are stupid, brat." He muttered.

The blonde just smiled at him. 'It's not really...'

After three days, the red head started to worry about what's going to happen in 5 days. He glanced at the blue haired teen. "What's going to –"

"Nothing, really. It's like any average day, except he's a year older." Konan said without even looking at him. "Don't worry about him. He had been celebrating on his own – no sweet cakes, no colourful balloons, and no blissful parties... It's just by singing the 'happy birthday to me' song to himself, he's already satisfied. No one had ever given him anything since he's already used with no one giving him anything."

"Can't you at least throw him a surprise party? It doesn't need to be that extravagant... It's just for a change."

"Haha!" Hidan interrupted. "It ain't gonna fucking work, bastard. He doesn't like damn parties and we don't know where he lives. He hasn't told anyone where he fucking lives."

"See? Impossible. He even asks us not to give him anything." The blue haired teen said.

"You like blondie, don't you, bastard?" Hidan teased with a smirk.

Sasori instantly grabbed his ear and twisted it. "Fuck off, bastard! It hur-aahhhh!" Hidan squirmed as he cursed the red head.

Kakuzu appeared behind them and grabbed Hidan's other ear. "I'm taking care of him," he said. The red head released his ear.

Hidan glared at Kakuzu. "Lemme g-ahhhhh! Ouch! That fuc-ahhhhhhhhhh!"

The red head watched them as they leave. He can't help but chuckle softly to himself. He never had friends before. Sasori was very grateful that he met the blonde that day.

* * *

><p><em>"Deidara, this is Sasori Akasuna. Starting from today, he's joining us." Konan presented the new student to Deidara, a smile formed with her lips.<em>

_"I didn't say that I'm going to be friends with you!" Sasori protested._

_"I see. By the way, my name's Deidara. Nice to meet you." The blonde said, introducing himself. He held out his hand in front of him._

_The red head reluctantly glanced at the other's hand before he decided to shake it gently. "Brat." He muttered softly._

_Deidara's blue eyes widened in surprise. "What did you just say,un?"_

_"You're a brat." Sasori repeated himself; a sullen look was all over his face. 'Normally, people would hate me if I say these sorts of things. Everyone is the same. They just turn their back on you and never talk to you again. Life is _–_'_

_His thoughts got disrupted when the blonde said, "I don't know why you just called me that," with his eyes narrowed at him._

_"Sasori, that's a bit rude." Konan said, indicating that she's still part of the conversation._

_'I forgot about this girl.' He thought. "I'm not planning to be friend with anyone. Tsk." Sasori turned his back at them and stormed his way out of the classroom._

* * *

><p><em>"You like art,un?" The blonde crept in from behind Sasori.<em>

_He got startled and accidentally spilled the paint on the canvas in front of him and some spilled on him. "Look what you did!"_

_Deidara giggled softly. "These are your own painting materials, right? The school's materials don't look like yours." He grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket, wet it with water and dabbed it gently on the red head's face. "You have paint on your face."_

_Sasori's heart skipped a beat. "Get out of here, brat!" He ordered. "I don't want to see you!" He threw away the other's hand and quickly got hold of his things. "I'm leaving!" The red head had all his things shoved in his bag and was about to leave._

_"Teach me how to paint next time, Sasori no Danna."_

_Sasori stopped for a second. 'Danna?'_

_He brushed past the blonde. "Tsk."_

* * *

><p>May 4th came unexpectedly fast. It's just one day left before the day that Deidara's been waiting for.<p>

"It's my birthday tomorrow! It's tomorrow! I don't know what to do! Help me! I think I'm crazy!" The blonde cried as he kept jumping up and down while holding the hem of Sasori's shirt.

"Calm down, brat. You told me that you're not planning anything special tomorrow, right? So why are you –"

"Yes! Yes! I'm aware of that,un. But yeah, I just don't know what to I'll do! I - I know that I'm being childish about the whole thing but I just – can't explain it! It's tomorrow!" He kept jumping up and down. The red head pulled his shirt from the blonde and turned his back at him.

"Danna... Danna? Where are you going,un?" Deidara asked worriedly. He stopped from jumping and now he's worried.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, okay. Well, anyways, it's tomorrow! And I'm - getting old? Shit! Danna, I'm getting old! I'm getting old!" The blonde cried.

Sasori sighed. "Deidara, Happy Birthday."

Deidara stared at him. His blue eyes were fixed at Sasori' hazel eyes. Then, he looked away, his cheeks were pink. "Th-thank you. But it's not my birthday yet."

"I know... I just wanted to make you stop from being so hyper. It's becoming quite annoying."

"Is it? Sorry, Danna." He murmured as he sat down on the floor, his back against the wall.

"It's fine." Sasori glanced at the blonde to see his face, but he was burying his face on his knees. Deidara was hugging his knees. "Are you doing something tomorrow?"

It took seconds before the other answered. "I-I have to do something. I'm going to work."

"Give yourself a break sometimes."

"I can't or I'll be –" The sound of Deidara's stomach grumbling echoed at the room. He buried his face deeper, saving himself from embarrassment.

The red head chuckled and sat next to him. "I'm going to get you something, alright? It's my treat."

"I don't need any. I'm not hungry,un."

"Fine. Then I'll let you starve to death." Sasori teased.

"Then I'm not going to see you again." The blonde whispered, his face still hidden.

The room fell into an awkward silence. And it became worse when Deidara's stomach started to grumble again.

'What should I say?' Sasori thought in panic. But he tried his best to keep his cool.

Deidara felt himself shaking from both hunger and anxiousness. He didn't know what to say next.

"I'm going to get lunch. Do you want to come with me?" The red head asked, staring at the blonde.

Deidara just gave him a wave telling him to 'just go ahead.' The other left. He could hear his footsteps fading.

He was sitting there for minutes. There wasn't really anything particular in his mind. He was just hungry. The blonde was thankful that Sasori let him in the Art Room. He felt comfortable there for some reason. 'Why am less enthusiastic now? It's tomorrow, Dei. Why are you sad?'

He looked up at the ceiling. The blonde held his hand up in the air and tried to cover his eyes from the light. 'I'm getting old. But I haven't changed at all. Idiotic, loud, and ugly.' He looked down on the floor, hugging his knees with his both arms again. 'It's always the same every year...'

'What difference would it make if I were to disappear? They wouldn't care, right? Geez! Why am I thinking about this now?'

His thoughts went blank for a moment. Deidara closed his eyes. It was pitch black. He couldn't hear anything else except the ticking clock, his heartbeats, and his stomach grumbling. Is it all going away if he sleeps? He asked himself that question.

"Deidara." Sasori said as he stood by the door.

The blonde got startled, but just kept his face hidden in his knees.

The red head sat next to him. And handed him half of his sandwich. "I'm sure you know the consequences when you let yourself starve."

"I'm ugly, is is not,un?" Deidara whispered bitterly.

"What?" Sasori asked, a bit shocked.

"You think so, too? That's what I thought..." His voice was shaking.

"Deidara..." Worried, anxious, and confused, these are some of what he was feeling at the moment. The red head reached out to touch his friend... to comfort him.

Deidara shook his hand away and turned away. "I'm sorry. Just leave me alone for a while,un."

"Deidara... You're not ugly. Who told you that sick joke? A blind person?"

"If I were a beautiful person then I wouldn't be hated this badly."

"Who hates you?"

"Dammit, Danna! Just go away! I've always known how you hate the fact that you even met me. I'm annoying, talkative, and stupid! Just –!"

"Do you really think I see you that way?" Sasori shouted, standing up in the process.

"J-just hate me like the others... I'd feel better that way."

"I can't bring myself to hate you, No matter what I do, I just simply can't escape from you. I –"

"I'm suffocating you? Is that it?"

"Look, Deidara –" The red head pulled the blonde's hand and saw his face wet with tears.

Deidara swiftly took his hand back, wiped his face, and hugged his knees once again. "Now that you saw how ugly I am, will you just leave?" He screamed on top of his lungs.

Sasori was scared. He could see the blonde shaking continuously and he's crying. What should he do? Calm him down? He knows very well that it wouldn't work.

"J-just leave m-m-e a-alone." Deidara stuttered as more tears drain out of his eyes.

The red head sat next to him again. Although Deidara distanced himself, Sasori moved close to him. He quickly captured him in a corner. He reached out for the blonde's hand and held it close to his chest. "I don't know... I don't know how I'll make you feel better. I don't know what you've been through nor what you're going through right now, but I can't stand seeing you like this. Stop –"

Deidara pulled his friend's hand and he ended up in the red head's arms. He took a tight grasp on Sasori's uniform. There, he continued to pour his tears out.

Sasori hugged him tightly to his chest, careful that he might suffocate the blonde. 'I'm sorry if I haven't been your friend... Let's start over again...'

* * *

><p><em>All he did was look down on his feet. Nobody wanted him nor needed him. He was seen as a disgrace for a reason he didn't know. Deidara tried all his best to hold back his tears.<em>

_He left his village at a young age of 7. Deidara escaped, in the hope of freedom from all the pain and false accusations. He never wanted to be hated. Why? Why must it be him? He would always ask._

_The blonde loves art. It was the only thing that makes him curve his lips into a beautiful smile. He would present it to everyone he knows, but he would always end up with bruises, in dirt and mud._

_"You're the reason we're still in this hell hole! If you weren't born, I would've been in the city right now!" His mother would always shout. Deidara would get up, wipe his face clean, and bow down in front of her. He wouldn't just kneel, but he would also kiss her feet. "Keep away from me, you ungrateful monster!" She would kick him away._

_Everyone in the village despises him. But he became friends with a girl in secret. She was a very important person in the village. Deidara knew that. He snuck one day with her help. What did he do to deserve such a cruel life?_

_Deidara walked, crawled, and ran. He eased all pain just to escape cruelty, the pain of hunger, the pain of aching legs, and the pain in his heart. He went through all of that._

_The blonde was on the verge of death when a 9 year old girl found him lying on the wide, empty road. "You're coming with me." She smiled at him, holding his dirty hand._

_He had enough energy to steal back his hand. "Just let me die." He cried forcefully, his throat was dry and he can't move._

_"Pein, I don't want him to die." The girl whispered._

_'Pain? Who are you talking to? A God of Death?' Deidara thought. In a matter of seconds, his eyes were shut close._

* * *

><p>The day finally came and it was quite a shock that the person most excited about the coming of the day is absent.<p>

"Maybe you're wondering why he's absent." Konan murmured.

The red head looked at her. "I'm slightly confused, to be honest."

"Yeah. I'm surprised that he didn't come to school today. I don't know where he could be."

"He's working." Pein interrupted.

Both of them turned to him, surprised. "What?"

"Deidara is absent because he's working." The auburn haired teen repeated. "He wanted to earn money to celebrate this evening on his own. Konan, you already know that."

The blue haired teen fell silent. "Yeah... You see, Deidara, since we met him, he would always celebrate by himself. He would always tell us that he doesn't want us to waste our money on him because if we do, he'll buy us expensive gifts. And you do know what he'll do when he says he's going to buy something extravagant... More work and stress for him. We don't want that. Deidara is like our baby, you know?" Konan hugged her boyfriend.

Sasori just stared at them. "Baby? Your child?"

"Yeah. Deidara is precious to us."

"So, he went to work yesterday, his eyes were sore and red. Did something happen?" Pein asked, his eyes darting at the red head.

"He hasn't cried for a while, isn't it? He just needed someone to release his inner emotions to."

"He was with you? What happened?" Konan asked.

"I was trying to convince him to eat. He was hungry, but he just started bursting to tears."

Pein's eyes narrowed at him. "You didn't do anything, did you?"

"Why would I do anything to hurt him? I'm not that kind of person." The red head reasoned. 'I would never hurt him... Because...'

* * *

><p>Afternoon came; Sasori got himself surprised yet again. Deidara pulled him as soon as he left the school building. "Shh! I'm taking you somewhere,un!" The blonde whispered with his finger held up against his lips.<p>

"Where were you? I was worried about you. Right after school yesterday, you headed straight to work." The red head whispered back.

When they were finally far from the school, the blonde gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry for your trouble yesterday. I promise I'll make you happy today,un."

"What are you talking about? You don't need to -"

"Is it alright if you wait while I get my pay check from my boss? I'm treating you."

"Brat..." He held Deidara's hand tightly. "Just don't make me wait for too long. Happy Birthday, Deidara."

Deidara blushed bright pink, looking away. "Th-thank you, Danna."

"I just need to buy something,un. Can you stay here for a while?" The blonde said.

They ate at Mcdonald's. They didn't order much. Just burgers and fries are fine. And as soon as they finished, Deidara left to 'buy something.'

Sasori hated waiting. The blonde knew that, but it's 'just for a minute,' he says.

And as he promised, he came back as soon as possible. But there was something wrong. Something wasn't right. "Danna, I'm taking you home." Deidara said, looking down on the floor. His fringe covered half of his face, but Sasori still couldn't see his expression.

"Brat, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm taking you home now."

The red head grabbed Deidara's hand. "What's wrong? Tell me!"

"Let me go! I said nothing's wrong!" The blonde shouted. He tried pulling his hand back, but the other was just too strong.

"How can you tell me that there's nothing wrong when your face says it all?"

"Dammit, I'm going home!" He snatched his hand away and stormed his way out of Mcdonald's.

"Brat! Come back here!" Sasori grabbed the blonde's wrist, forcing him to stop and turn around. "Where are you going?"

"Home!"

"I'm coming with you."

"Why? So you could laugh at me because I'm poor? So you could see how poor I am? What is it?"

"I want you to calm down, brat."

"I'm calm,un!" Deidara shook his hand, trying to escape Sasori's grasp. "Fine! If that's what you want then do what you want!" He pulled his hand with the red head along.

* * *

><p>The blonde immediately threw himself at the old brown arm chair.<p>

Sasori looked around Deidara's place. It was just a room. There's a small bathroom at the corner and next to it is the stove, the tiny refrigerator, a kettle, and a microwave. The blonde has a wooden bed, and old brown armchair, and a small television. He has a cabinet that doesn't have much inside. It was only his uniform, some clothes, boxers, 3 pairs of shoes, and a picture book.

"Why aren't you laughing,un?" Deidara murmured. His arm was covering his eyes.

"My apartment is nearly the same as your place. And I don't think I have a good reason to laugh at you." The red head said as he looked through the kitchen cupboards. "You don't like drinking coffee?"

"I don't know."

Sasori boiled some water from the tap. The blonde got startled and glanced at him. "What are you doing?"

"Making a hot chocolate for you."

"You don't have to do that,un. Just save yourself some energy."

"I'm not doing this because I need to. It's because I _want_ to." He poured the hot water on a mug and started to stir it with a teaspoon after he put some sugar and the hot chocolate powder.

"I'm in debt with you again. Maybe I'll end up moneyless 'cause of you." Deidara chuckled sarcastically.

"I'm doing all of these because I want to, I already told you." Sasori stood by the door and looked at Deidara worriedly. "I'm going to my part time job. If you need me, just call me. And by the way, drink it before it gets cold." After that, he left.

"Tsk." Deidara forced himself up. How can he not understand what he wants? All he ever wanted was for him to give him something. How can he just do that?

The blonde's been lying. Of course, he wanted gifts. He wanted to be thrown a surprise party. Even for just once. Why couldn't anyone see through him? He's making everything obvious to them, but still, why? He's a liar. Deidara knew that it was selfish to desire such a thing. However, no one would understand since no one knew about his past.

His blue eyes widened in shock when he saw a box on top of the fridge. 'What's this?' He thought, puzzled.

The blonde took it quickly and opened it. "Shit!" He swiftly closed the box and headed straight to the door. But he noticed the rain pouring through the window. It was raining hard. Deidara put the box inside a plastic to prevent it from getting wet and kept it close to his chest before leaving his place. Of course, he locked the door firstly.

'Why? And I was so upset and mad because I didn't get to buy this and yet-! I could still catch the next bus!' He thought. The blonde ran as fast as he could to the bus stop. He didn't mind getting wet by the rain; he just needed to return it to him.

Deidara reached the bus stop. The bus stop's shade was crowded by people taking shelter from the rain. They were all waiting for the bus to go home. He just stood next to the stand, soaked by the rain, shivering because it was cold. "All of these are nothing..." He whispered to himself.

He then thought, 'The bus would be crowded at this time... Shit!' Deidara knew where his friend works. He remembers it pretty well. "Tsk."

* * *

><p>He reached the restaurant. Only people with enough money are eating in the restaurant. People wear decent clothes and they act different compared to the people who only eat at Mcdonald's. In other words, it's a fine restaurant.<p>

It'll be embarrassing and _ungrateful_ if he'll go and ask at the entrance while he's still wet. Instead, he decided to wait outside.

Minutes had passed, and a young man with an umbrella on his hand approached him.

The blonde gave him a small smile. "Is Sasori no Danna going to take too long?" He asked.

"Do you need to talk to him?" The young man asked. 'Danna? She already calls him her husband.'

Deidara nodded, hugging the box inside the plastic tighter.

"I'm going to get you an umbrella. Just wait for me here. It'll only take –"

"It's fine. I don't need an umbrella. Our conversation will be brief. I promise."

"You're going to get sick, you know, young lady?"

Deidara chuckled. "Please don't joke around. Do I really look like a girl?"

A soft gasp escaped the young man's lips. "You're not a girl? But you just called him 'Danna' and 'Danna' means 'husband.' Anyway, I'm going to call him."

It was a sudden realisation for the blonde. "I-It's not like that! 'Danna' means 'master' not 'husband'!" He cried.

The young man ran back to the restaurant. It took about six minutes before a red head came out from the back door of the restaurant. He was in his waiter uniform. Sasori looked stunning in formal clothes.

He ran towards the blonde, careful not to get his uniform wet. Sasori held the umbrella above both of their heads. "What are you doing here? You're all wet. I'm going to ask my manager to let me -"

"I just want to return this to you." Deidara handed him the box inside the plastic. "I can't accept it."

"I worked hard to buy this for you. Keep it." The red head gave it back to him.

"No,un! That's the reason why I can't accept it! I worked hard so I could buy it today, but I was so upset when I found out that somebody already bought it. Still, I don't want to accept this from you 'cause I know how expensive it is!"

"You're really stubborn, aren't you? I can read you like a book, Deidara. I _know_ what's going through your mind. I _knew_ that you wanted _it_. You told us not to give you anything. When in fact, the reason why you're excited is because you're expecting for gifts. You wanted us to give you something." He caressed the blonde's face with his free hand.

Deidara touched his warm hand with his wet hand. He could feel his cheeks burning and his heart pounding. "Why? How did you know,un?" He whispered.

"Because I could tell."

Tears fell from his blue eyes. He didn't know why he was crying again, but it wasn't because he's sad, it's because he's glad.

Sasori wiped his tears with his hand. "You're crying again..."

"It's your fault, Danna!" The blonde cried, smiling sincerely.

The red head found his heart skip a beat, then his cheeks burning. He was starting to feel the butterflies in his stomach. That was the reason why he's like this... It's because of that beautiful smile. "Smile again for me, Dei..." He said.

Deidara's heartbeat was racing faster than ever. Even so, it doesn't hurt. It actually felt good and _warm_. He nodded and curved his lips into yet another beautiful smile.

In a second, he found his lips occupied with Sasori's lips on his. His eyes closed on their own as if he wasn't in control of them anymore. The blonde's hand rested on Sasori's chest and he could feel his heart beating as fast as his own.

They pulled away, their faces red like tomatoes. "Deidara, do you love me?"

Deidara nodded. "I love you, Sasori no Danna."

Sasori kissed him on his lips again, still grasping the moment. He finally had the _answer_.

"You need to change clothes."

"But my place is quite far from here. I want to stay here with you." The blonde protested.

The red head chuckled. "I have some spare clothes with me. Come..." He held Deidara's hand gently and led him inside the restaurant. They headed straight to the staff room, hand-in-hand.

"Why do you have spare clothes,un?" Deidara asked.

Sasori just gave him a brief smile before he let go of his hand. He rummaged through his bag. The red head pulled out some clothes and a plastic and handed them to the blonde.

"Do you see that door over there?" Sasori pointed at the blue door on the side of the room. "You can change clothes there. And put your wet clothes in the plastic."

The blonde handed him the box before he went to the room with blue door.

It only took about a few minutes and Deidara stepped outside the room. "Your clothes are also warm..."

"Come here..."

As asked, Deidara went over to where Sasori was standing. The red head gave him the box and took a quick peck on Deidara's forehead. "Keep it, alright?"

The blonde nodded. His cheeks were red once again.

"Honestly, I want us to stay us inside, but my manager is going to scold me. I'll take you outside, okay?"

"Un."

They went through the back door, hand-in-hand, and under the umbrella. Sasori led Deidara to a bench. It wasn't wet for there was a shade above it. "I didn't notice this before." The blonde murmured.

"Stay here for a while, okay? I hate to make you wait, but –"

"It's fine, Danna." Deidara sat down on the bench.

Sasori kissed the blonde's hand before he headed back to the restaurant.

The blonde ran his fingers on his face. He could his cheeks burning hot. 'I... I've always thought that no one would ever accept me, but now... I don't understand. Why would he like someone like me? He's only going to get my bad luck.' He thought in despair. "I _need_ to tell him."

Surprisingly, the red head came out of the restaurant in his school uniform, his bag in his shoulder, and a mug on his other hand. "I'm going to help you,un."

"No. Stay there." Sasori ordered.

He finally reached the bench, Sasori handed Deidara the mug of hot chocolate and settled his school bag in the bench. He closed the umbrella, and then sat next to the blonde.

"I'm guessing you didn't drink the first one I made." He said.

"Danna, I need to tell you something." Deidara said as he looked down at the mug in his hands.

"What is it, Dei?"

'Dei? You had never called me 'Dei' before.' The blonde pondered. "Why are you doing all of these? You should hate me like _them_."

"_Them_? I'm not like _them_. I can never bring myself to hate you even if I force myself. I –"

"Why are you treating me this way? I never asked you to do all of these things for me! I can buy this with my own money! I can make hot chocolate on my own. You –"

"Whatever happened to you before nor whoever hated you before, I want you to know that what I feel for you is _different_."

"But I don't want you to do all these! You'll only hate me in the end."

"Why? I already told you that I'll never hate you. Even if I force myself, I still –"

"You don't understand what –"

"Then explain it to me! I'll listen to you!"

Deidara fell silent. He looked down on the rain puddles as more raindrops fall from the sky. He felt like he also wanted to cry with the heavens above. "My mother blamed me for my father's death," the blonde whispered, "She would always shout at me, slap me, and beat me up. My mother used to be very popular in our village and my father was the reason why she was famous. My mother hated my whole existence because ever since I was born, my father refuses to let me go. My father loved me so much that my mother blamed his death to me. I don't think I could possibly kill him. I was 3 years old when my father died. Since then, my mother would pour out all her emotions on me. People also started to hate me because my mother calls me '_ungrateful'_ and a '_murderer_'. So, I escaped one day. I almost died. I was hungry. My body was hurting all over from when she beat me up. Konan found me. And now... I don't want _you_ to hate me... You... I..."

Sasori held the blonde's hand and kissed him. "You've been through a lot, Dei. It's time to move on now. And starting tonight, I'll be with you as you go through hardships in the future. Don't ask why... It's because I love you."

"I-I love you, too, Danna..." Deidara started to burst into tears. "Th-thank you very much,u-un."

The red head smiled. "Will you be my boyfriend, Dei?"

Deidara looked at him. He gazed at his hazel eyes and the word, "Yes," escaped from his lips.

Then, their hands were locked. They watched as the rain slowly stopped from falling. By the time the last raindrop fell, the blonde had already finished his hot chocolate. He handed Sasori the mug.

Sasori stood up. "It'll only take a minute." He said, and after that, he went to the restaurant's back door.

It didn't take too long just like he promised.

Deidara was standing up; a white sculpture was resting on his palms. Yes, Deidara is a sculptor. He calls his sculptures his _art_. He was blushing as the red head was approaching. "I'll give this to you,un."

"I bought that clay for you and you're giving it back?"

The blonde shook his head. "Read it."

As he was told, Sasori read the message engraved on the sculpture, "I'm entrusting my heart to you... Love, Deidara." He smiled and pulled the blonde for a warm hug. "I'm glad you trust me."

"I'm glad as well." Deidara handed him the small sculpture of himself, holding his heart with his hands. "I did it while you were inside. I didn't finish it when you arrived in you uniform. You changed your clothes quick!"

"Thank you, Dei." The red head whispered.

"You mean '_brat_',un?" Deidara giggled.

"Yeah, I fell in love with a _brat_." The red head chuckled. "Shall we head home now?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>They were hand-in-hand as they walk to Deidara's place. Both could feel their hearts beating faster than normal.<p>

"Thank for taking me home,un. I'm just worried on how you're going to get -"

"I'll take the bus. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Deidara nodded. He turned the key and opened the door. He switched the light on and -

"SURPRISE!"

His friends were the ones surprised instead of the blonde. They stared at the couple who are still holding each other's hands, blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually didn't type the last part (The party) because I ran out of time and I don't want to post this story late (Better advance than late, right?) Also, the reason why this is advance is 'cause I'm guessing I'm going to be thrown a surprise party as well XD So yeah, Happy Birthday to me and Deidara. Review if you want ~! Flames are accepted or something XD<strong>


End file.
